otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - October 2007
FLASH: Allied forces engage Phyrrians at Waldheim Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 06 00:23:44 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Sources in the Royal Naval Service report that an allied fleet of RNS, New Luna Militia, and Vanguard vessels engaged the Decimator Fleet at Waldheim tonight. The outcome of the battle remains unclear at this hour, although the Home Office was optimistic that the Sivadian protectorate world would be liberated from the Phyrrians. Allies thwart Phyrrians at Waldheim Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 06 08:50:55 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The latest reports from the war front at Waldheim indicate that the Allied fleet successfully destroyed 24 heavily-armored and well-defended Phyrrian carriers.Although this effort did win the liberation of Waldheim, it wasn't without cost for the Allies. The Royal Naval Service lost numerous vessels, including the flagship Indefatigable and the destroyer Regreb Bay.No word on casualties yet. OVERMIND: Surrender Organics! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Oct 06 14:52:19 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - A new transmission intercepted by a listening post on Quaquan, verified as originating in Task Matrix Central on Phyrria, offers the following message from the Overmind:"Sentient organics may drive the forces of the Decimator Fleet away from a system after we have completed conversion of a world to more suit our tastes. New Luna. Waldheim. These planetary environments were becoming much more appropriate for the establishment of Phyrrian work cultures. If sentient organics wish to pay with lives and treasure to win back their poisoned worlds, that is their choice. The Decimator Fleet will continue developing and transforming other sentient organic worlds into a higher state of suitability for our purposes. However, the Overmind is merciful and open to reason. Surrender your core worlds. Inhabit only Tomin Kora, Odari, and Grimlahd. Do this, and the war will be at an end." FLASH: Decimator fleet invades Castor! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Oct 14 09:08:34 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - Trade vessels fleeing Castor report that the ursinoid-inhabited forest world has been invaded by the Phyrrian Decimator Fleet.Sources indicate that no fewer than 40 of the large Phyrrian capital ships swarmed into the Castor star system before dawn Ursiniru time. No escape from Castor! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Oct 19 19:20:41 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - Observers from the Vanguard military returned from Castor today, reporting that nobody appears to be capable of escaping the planet thanks to the disabling of spacecraft by sappers and that it seems that thousands of square miles of ancient forest lands are being ruined by toxic runoff from the Phyrrian war machine as it overwhelms the planet.The Phyrrian fleet remains in close proximity to the planet, numbering at least 48 capital ships, plus all the attendant fighters, infantry, and tankbots that go with them. Cabrerra thanks the Overmind? Posted By: Cabrerra Article: OCT07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Oct 21 17:17:46 3007 A transmission feed, sent from an unknown location on the disputable world of Tomin Kora, circulating about the Datamatrix and remaining video feed links. A nameless representative of the returned 'Boss' passing on a message."The Overmind's generous offer of peaceful sanctuary is appreciated greatly. We encourage any that find themselves overwhelmed by this sudden change in the universe to take advantage and find solace here on Shadowheart.In return, we assure that there will be no organized planning of the downfall of the Phyrrian cause here. Any such mutterings of rebellion will be handled swiftly, and effeciently.As always, follow the Rule."Video feed fades... Disturbing video feed! Posted By: Cabrerra Article: OCT07-7 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Oct 23 02:17:10 3007 A grainy, poor-quality video that has been circulating amongst the datamatrix. About four minute in length, set to a harsh soundtrack of screeching guitars that found new life in the seedy underbelly of Shadowheart.A thin, bald human male with a much larger Zangali are seen taking a man from a busy club at what can only be assumed to be Tomin Kora, judging by the quality of the building itself. A cut, suggesting there's a time edited out, then the larger Zangali comes into focus, impaling the limp form of the Timmy onto a sharp rebar, then tying a note to the shoe."Want see. Want know."The scene freezes, and then in big bold red letters, "RESPECT THE RULE." Odari gone mad...again? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Wed Oct 31 18:50:56 3007 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Sources on Tomin Kora report that chaos has erupted on the planet Odari.According to a transport pilot who asked that his identity be withheld, civil war has broken out among the Odarites in the wake of the Phyrrian War."Several queens are dead, so all the males are fighting amongst themselves," the pilot told INN.It's reminiscent of the situation several years ago, when two queens were assassinated, sparking a civil war that didn't end until two males spontaneously changed gender to replace them.Higgenbotham's Travel Guide, based on Sivad, has changed Odari's tourism advisory status from 1 (Vastly Ill Advised) to 0 (Bloody Suicidal). Phyrrian forces leave Castor Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Wed Oct 31 19:15:14 3007 URSINIRU, CASTOR - "They've left."Those two words were the first communication since the Phyrrian Decimator Fleet invaded Castor days ago. They were transmitted by an unidentified Castori who was apparently using a cobbled-together transmitter in the highest boughs of the city tree.The broadcasting Castori went on to say: "The Phyrrians destroyed large swaths of forest. They killed many of our people. And then today, for whatever reason, they abandoned their hold on Castor. No way of knowing if they are coming back. It may be a trap."No word yet on whether this has anything to do with breaking news about the outbreak of civil war among the Odarites, allies of the Phyrrians. Phyrrians: Where to next? Posted By: Brody Article: OCT07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Oct 31 19:40:42 3007 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Oddsmakers on the Timonae homeworld are accepting wagers for the next target of Phyrrian aggression now that the Decimator Fleet has left Castor.The current odds are:* Sivad (1000 to 1)* Sol System (800 to 1)* Tomin Kora (500 to 1)* G'ahnlo/Ydahr (Tie - 400 to 1)* Demaria (300 to 1)* Deserata (200 to 1)* Odari (150 to 1)* New Luna/Waldheim Redux (100 to 1)* Centauri (93 to 1)* La Terre (60 to 1)* Quaquan (4 to 1) Category:News